I Am Jack's Smirking Revenge
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: He's my addiction... My life line. But really... It's all lie. Why do I bother? MarshallXGumball. AU.


**It was a random idea to be honest. I saw a picture on tumblr and here we are. **

**Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Oocness?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters obviously.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I know you didn't mean this_  
_As far as I know_  
_Dreams of me, fear of waking,_  
_Sense of closeness goes to show_

_You're looking for love in all the wrong places_  
_Seeing empty faces, awkward situations_  
_Everything you said was a lie_  
_Who are you pretending to be_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight)_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight)_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_You're looking for love in all the wrong places_  
_Seeing empty faces, awkward situations_  
_Everything you said was a lie_  
_Who are you pretending to be_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_I know you didn't mean this_  
_But something was wrong_

_Trying not to think too hard_  
_And I won't wait for you_  
_'Cause time's just getting overrated_  
_And this room is getting colder and I know_  
_It's only once you've lost everything_  
_You are free to do anything_

_And all eyes on me,_  
_Depressants are just the beginning_  
_All I loved, I loved alone_  
_And all eyes on me,_  
_This won't end with a happy ending_  
_'Cause all I loved, I loved alone_

_You're looking for love in all the wrong places_  
_Seeing empty faces, awkward situations_  
_Everything you said was a lie_  
_Who are you pretending to be_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_You're looking for love in all the wrong places_  
_Seeing empty faces, awkward situations_  
_Everything you said was a lie_  
_Who are you pretending to be_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_And every single word that you say,_  
_How could I believe_

* * *

It was dark. So dark I was sure I wouldn't be able to see anything if it were to attack me. And that was the fear. The fear of not knowing where he may come from. My heart was pounding in my chest, my blood rushing through my veins and my pink skin was crawling ever so slightly. He could sense him. I could practically feel him watching me. Waiting like he always did. My violet eyes glanced around the darkness, my back pressed against a cold stone wall as I waited.

It was a game. It was always a game. Who would snap first? It was always me. The darkness was torture but I was prepared this time. I walked into a trap knowing it was a trap. My breath came in small puffs and if I could see, i would know there were small white clouds coming from my mouth. It was so bitter cold but I did my best to ignore it.

It wasn't the smartest idea I ever had. Running after him into a crypt. But I refused to let him go this time. He would be mine and finally I would stop being ridiculed for letting him escape me so many times. Or at least, that was what I had convinced myself. After all, what kind of hunter was I if I let one of the most notorious vampires out of my grasp so many times?

A cool wind blew through the crypt causing a shiver to run down my spine. I licked my dry lip, my fingers tightening around the dagger in my hand as I slowly pushed off of the stone wall. I moved to reach into the back pocket of my black jeans for the flashlight I brought but my wrist was suddenly grabbed.

I released a faint hiss at the ice-cold hand that wrapped around my thin wrist. My lips curled back over my teeth as I quickly twisted around, the dagger in my hand ready. But then, that wrist was grabbed just a quickly and my back suddenly made painful contact with the stone wall. A cold body was pressed flush against mine as my wrists were pressed hard against the stone wall on either side of my head. My eyes narrowed, though I could see nothing. I knew he could and he would see the smoldering glare I sent him.

A faint dark chuckle echoed over the thin hallway of the crypt and I felt cool breath ghost over my face. I growled faintly, struggling against his grasp though I knew it was pointless. He was stronger than me and always would be. I knew that.

The hand around my wrist tightened and even though I refused to let out a whimper of pain, the dagger in my hand slipped from my fingers and clattered to the floor. The sound echoed in the otherwise silent hallway and I knew I was screwed. Perhaps I had been too cocky. I always thought I was prepared for him but I never was. And I knew that he knew that.

"You should know by now," His voice was soft, deep and so soothing that it made my knees suddenly start to shake. I could feel him pressed forward, his cold cheek pressing against mine as he moved to whisper in my ear. "How much I love to play with my food."

A shiver ran down my spine as I tried to wiggle my hips slightly, wishing to find some way to get my body farther from him. But he would have none of this. My wiggling seemed to urge him on as he pressed our hips together a bit hard. I let out a strangled gasp, gritting my teeth as I glared at him through the darkness.

"I am _not_ your food." I managed to hiss out softly.

He only chuckled softly in my ear, sending tingles along my skin as he pressed a little closer. I could practically smell the blood and death on him. It should have sickened me but... it did not. "Oh Gumball. Must we always play this game?" He purred softly into my ear.

I felt my knees go slightly weak at his words and the way he purred my name. My fingers curling in, making tight fists as my eyes slipped shut. I hated that he could see the flush on my cheeks and yet I couldn't see his face at all.

Almost as though he had heard my thoughts, there was a soft snapping sound and then the corridor of the crypt suddenly lit up, the torches running along it bursting to life with flames. The soft ember glow of the fire made me able to finally see the face of the villain I had chased most of my adolescent life.

His skin was a pale greenish color and his body was so lithe, one would think he weighted almost nothing. It was hidden under a large black cloak however though I knew the clothing underneath was perfectly tight and fit his body lovingly. His face was sharp, his jaw line perfectly set into his slightly round face. With a perfectly sculpted nose, cheek bones, and brow, he could make any girl bow at his feet. His hair was the color of the night sky with no moon. Jet black. Long, choppy, with bangs that brushed across his forehead. Perfect. Everything about him was just so perfect.

But it was all a lie. A lie to drag you in so he could suck you dry. A lie I fell for a long time ago and seemed to continuously fall for. No matter how hard I fought it... His lie would drag me in. But it wasn't his face, his body or even that voice. No... It was those eyes.

Red. The same color was the blood he fed from. But outlined with a black ring set so beautifully no matter what light he was in. It was the pain within those eyes that drew me in. No matter how much those perfect lips twisted up into a smirk, I could see the pain and loneliness in those eyes. A thousand years worth of pain. A thousand years worth of loneliness that always made me drop my guard.

Now that I could finally see his eyes, I could see the truth. The truth behind it all. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be what he was. He never did. But it was his nature. I released a soft sigh, my body relaxing against his as I finally gave in. There was never any point in fighting anyway. But it was human instinct to fight. It had been drilled into me since the day I was born and this man... This vampire... He changed it all.

Marshall's lips twisted slightly into a smile when he felt me relax against his body. The smirk never reached his eyes however. They peered into my violet ones before I turned my head to the side slightly, offering him exactly what he wanted. What he needed.

His oddly colored hands slipped from my wrists and slid down the wall to grasp my thin hips. His coolness slipped through the already thin clothing I was wearing and ghosted up and over my body, sending tingles in its wake. The pads of his thumbs started to press soft circles against my hips as my arms instinctively slipped around his shoulders. He wasted no time in leaning forward to capture my slightly chapped lips with his soft cool ones.

My body arched on its own, pressing into him as our lips moved together, melding and melting together as one. His eyes poured into mine before I closed my eyes, not able to take the pain deep within those blood-red depths. I seemed to have urged him on since he pressed his lips harder against mine before that sinful tongue slipped out to run along the seam of my lips.

I parted my lips, my hands shifting to grip his shoulders as the sinful tongue slipped its way inside, exploring my mouth and leaving tingles through my body. My own tongue shifted, moving with his as his cool breath filled me. I could taste metallic and I knew he had fed already. A shiver ran down my spine at that thought, knowing exactly what he wanted from me.

I breathed out heavily through my nose, grabbing his cloak to pull him closer. He seemed surprised by this, his tongue pausing for a moment against mine before he started to kiss me harder. His lips soon pulled from mine, kissing down my cheek, jaw line and to my neck. I tilted my head to the side, feeling soft hair against my cheek as he started to lick at my neck.

I breathed out heavily, a flush coming to my cheeks as he pressed his hard body against my own. I'd known for a long time I belonged to him. It was just something I never wanted to accept. How could I? I came from the longest and oldest line of vampire hunters in existence. I was the last in my line. The only one left in my family. I would always deny the truth if anyone were to ask. But... When we were alone...

In the darkness of the night, where no one could see and no one could hear... I would let him remind me who I belonged to. The next morning I would pretend it never happened and continue my mission to destroy him. But for now... I would give myself to him because we both knew... We couldn't survive without the other. We both knew, my hunting was in vein. Because I could never actually use that dagger on him. No matter how hard I tried... I could never do it.

I couldn't kill the man who destroyed my family. I couldn't kill the man who made every single day of my life a living hell. But the nights... The nights were his. The only time the hole in our chests were filled. And that was why we would never part. I belonged to him... But if you were to ever ask. I'd lie to your face with a smile. Because it was all a lie. Everything was a lie.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Haha. Not my best work but hey, I wrote it in like 30 minutes. Spur of the moment kinda thing. Thanks for giving it a chance. REview please? No flames thanks.**

**Song Credit: I am Jack's Smirking Revenge by I See Stars**

**~Addy~**


End file.
